Russian Roulette
by Melody Crossover
Summary: So pop the bullet in the hold, spin it around and around it goes, stop it; cock it; aim at your head, pull the trigger, and see where it goes; rating for language.


_**Russian Roulette:**_

**Anime/Manga Crossover**

**One-shot (for now)**

**Pairing: BB/Kagome (Later; ****Kagome/Mello, maybe****)**

**Things to Know:**** BB could not only see people's decreasing life spans and names, well he could when he was younger, but now he can see more. **_**Much**_** more. Now he can actually see the person's heart or their pulse at least. But of course this didn't come later in life, naturally. And this is especially helpful when you're a murder on the run. **

**Though, there is an exception. Higurashi, Kagome. The Japanese woman who is tracking him down, and her helper, Mihael Keel, though she insists on calling the blonde "Mello" of all things. BB, much like L, likes to figure people out. And Kagome undoubtedly catches his attention when he can't see her precious heart…**

**Her beautiful, precious, pure heart…**

**He loves her, but telling her would mean that he would get caught, and he would keep running, forever if he must. **

_**Russian Roulette**_

_**So pop the bullet in the hold, spin it around and around it goes, stop it; cock it; aim at your head, pull the trigger, and see where it goes. **_

_Take a breath, take it deep  
"Calm yourself," he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take the gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go_

_And you can see my heart beating_  
_You can see it through my chest_  
_Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_  
_I know that I must pass this test_  
_So just pull the trigger_

_RIHANNA - RUSSIAN ROULETTE_

_Shink; _the bullet dropped in one of the five chambers. The chambers slid back into their proper place before being spun and then suddenly stopped. Cocked it, locked it in place, slender fingers moved to grip the trigger and it leveled up against dark, feathery-like black hair ghosted over the barrel.

Blood red eyes slid closed, the cool gun sitting poised at his head, and he opened his eyes and stared at the door, knowing they would be here soon. Be here for him.

His finger tightened around the trigger when boots sounded from outside the door. He only blinked slowly, watching as the handle shifted and turned. Raven black hair that was tied up into a high pony tail looked around the corner, her icy blue eyes instantly caught his, and widened when they saw the gun aimed at his head.

"Wait-" She cried, ready to stop him, coming into the room as her boots plunked onto the creaking wood, his red eyes never left her as his finger tightened around the trigger.

_Click._

She held her breath before letting it out in a sigh, frowning at him as he continued to sit cross-legged underneath the open window.

"You're a real ass, you know." He let a ghost of a smirk cross his face as he laid the gun on his lap, amusement danced in his eyes as he looked over her head as her beautiful, beautiful name glowed in red letters, and the numbers above her head were frozen, forever.

And someday he would find out why, but today wasn't that day.

He stretched and stood up, leaning back against the window seal as he spun the gun around his finger.

"So, Kagome. We meet again. Why haven't you caught me yet? I'm beginning to believe that you don't really want me dead or in jail at all… Dare I say, you actually enjoy me?" Amusement was clear in his deep tone that rumbled in his chest when he chuckled.

She snorted her amusement and crossed her arms, cocking her hip out to the side.

"You could say that." She grumbled, raising her own eyebrow challengingly. He chuckled and shook his head, holding the gun out to her.

"You wanna play? I'm sure Mihael will know all about this game. His people invented the rush, you know." He said sardonically, Kagome's cheeks puffed out and reddened in anger.

"Call him Mello! And what? Russian roulette? No way! You probably rigid it so I would pull the trigger and the next one in there would be the bullet! No way! Now come on, I'm getting sick and tired of chasing your ass all around the fucking world." Her fists were clenching and her anger was coming out.

He let a rare grin cross his features, in a blink of an eye he was standing in front of her and kissed her cute, slightly-up turned nose. Her eyes grew wide as a blush stained her cheeks. Heavy footsteps could finally be heard coming up the stairs.

He grinned and winked playfully at her before jumping away from her and unto the ledge.

"W-Wait! BB, you can't jump!" Kagome said, quickly snapping out of her stupor. He grinned widely back at her, giving her a salute before falling out of the window. Kagome ran to the window and looked three floors down to the ground below, and BB was nowhere to be found.

Kagome frowned and slammed her fists on the wall, her stupidity at being so formal with him entering her mind. Her partner, Mello, was standing behind her awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other as his quietly munched on his chocolate.

His own blue eyes scanned the form of the slightly older woman. She huffed and tossed her hair back over her shoulder, scanning the nearly empty room. She noticed the gun he discreetly sat on the window. She picked it up and spun the chambers, snapping it in place as she held it up to her head.

She closed her eyes.

"Wait, Kagome!" Mello yelled, running to her.

She pulled the trigger.

Mello stood rigid as he stared at her with wide eyes, his fingers digging into her arms as he scanned her face and wondering if the woman was sane.

"Are you trying to fucking kill yourself?" Mello yelled at her, pushing her away and grabbing the revolver. "What the hell are you doing? Pointing a possibly loaded gun at your fucking head? You're even more blonde than I am!"

"Oh calm down, Mello. And watch your language."

"I'm a fucking adult! I'll say whatever the fuck I want whenever the fuck I feel like it! Now what the _fuck _were you doing?" He yelled at her, obviously angry as his shoulder length blonde hair was tied back in a small pony tail slowly came undone.

"You should know, it's Russian roulette." Kagome said, walking out of the room, knowing that there would be a postcard with BB's next planned destination, and she knew Mello would yell at her more, pick up the card, curse more, and then calm down and they would go back to the apartment.

"So, where is he this time?" Kagome asked as she lounged on the outside of the van they drove. Mello came out with his chocolate bar in mouth, showing her the postcard. Her eyes widened when she looked at the card, it was obviously old because the place on the card no longer existed.

"Tokyo, Japan?"

"Yup. Congrats, Kagome. Look likes you're going home."

"Oh don't be like that, I'm sure I'll drop him hints to go to Moscow, Russia next time we see him. Which should be in another week or so."

"We're never going to really catch him, are we?"

"Since when has a bounty been this fun to play with?" Kagome's smile was too innocent for the comment and put the blonde on edge. He shook his head and nodded towards the van. They climbed in and drove off in the direction of their apartment, getting ready to pack for the flight to Japan.

"You're an absolute fox, Kagome." Mello snorted, crumpling his chocolate wrapper and throwing it in the side of the van.

"And you have the most god-awful mouth I've ever heard on a nineteen year old boy."

Mello snorted and rubbed his neck.

"Good thing you don't hang around them too often, otherwise you'd be considered a cougar or a pedophile."

"I'm only 21!"

"God, when did you get so _old_?"

"Mihael!"

"Kagome!"

All was silent in the van as the playful banter was cut short.

"You can count your chocolate budget cut short-"

"_Again?"_

"_Yes_" Kagome stressed, glaring at the huffing teenager. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, wondering how she ever got stuck with him. But she looked at him and the way he was slumped in the seat, pouting like a child, his eyebrows drawn together in anger. And then she smiled and hummed, deciding she didn't really mind all that much, it was refreshing.


End file.
